


Anything but ordinary

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [40]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Messy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Come on Yuya, there’s no need to be the dishwasher hero. Just come out and say it: I broke it. I'm so sorry, I don’t even know how in the world I did that, but I assure you it wasn’t intentional. Now, will you let me call a professional so that you can please avoid electrocuting yourself?”





	Anything but ordinary

**Title:** Anything but Ordinary

**Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

**Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

**Rating:** G

**Word count:** 1.089

**Prompt:[332\. If looks could kill](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [18\. Doing something together](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

**N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

Yuri really wanted to say something.

Anything, really. But he knew Yuya wasn’t going to take any word coming from him right now the intended way, so he just stood there, the flashlight in his hands and his mouth sealed shut.

“Damn it!” the elder said, emerging from the dishwasher and looking incredibly annoyed. “Pass me my phone, would you? I must’ve missed something. There’s a piece which really shouldn’t be there.” he complained, grabbing it from his hands when Yuri handed it to him and slowly reading the chart he had found on the internet, which confusedly explained where all the parts were.

Yuri was approaching his limit fast.

“Yuu, are you really sure we shouldn’t...” he started saying and, as foreseen, Yuya started more or less barking.

“No, we shouldn’t.” he stated, letting go of the wrench and sitting up straight to look at Yuri. “Just keep the light up Yu, it’s a team effort.” he went on, trying to put a smile on his face and miserably failing.

Yuri snorted, without letting the elder see him.

Team effort his eye.

“Didn’t take a team effort to break it, though.” he pointed out, cringing. “Come on Yuya, there’s no need to be the dishwasher hero. Just come out and say it: I broke it. I'm so sorry, I don’t even know how in the world I did that, but I assure you it wasn’t intentional. Now, will you let me call a professional so that you can please avoid electrocuting yourself?” he burst out, letting go of the flashlight and crossing his arms, looking pissed as hell.

Yuya sighed deeply, then he slowly stood up, putting his hands down on Yuri’s shoulders.

“Yu.” he said, his voice sounding very calm. “The look on your face is the exact reason why I wanted to fix this with you. I know how your contort mind works, I know you hate making mistakes and...” he shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought that if we could fix it on our own it would’ve made it look less than it actually is.” he chuckled, embarrassed. “We wanted to spend a quiet night inside just being together, right? And this definitely falls into the doing something together category.”

If looks could’ve killed, Yuya would’ve been even more dead than the poor dishwasher.

“ _My_ contort mind?” Yuri repeated, shaking his head. “I'm not the one who’s tried to make you feel better by pretending I'm a plumber. Or... electrician. Seriously, who does one call to fix these things?” he asked, grimacing.

Yuya burst out laughing and leant down to press a kiss to his forehead.  

“You call your beautiful boyfriend, who can save the day no matter the problem at hand.” he joked. “Even though, seriously Yu, what the hell did you do to it? I may not be a professional, but I'm seriously missing what’s getting the poor thing to act out like this. I’ve never had a problem with it, maybe she just doesn’t like you.”

“She?” Yuri asked, astonished. “Yuya, have I come in between a torrid affair between you and the dishwasher? Because I’d be glad to step aside.” he mocked him, carefully moving away when Yuya tried to hit him. “Anyway, I think _she_ just perceived I'm not cut out for chores and has tried to kill herself so that I didn’t have to do anything. In a way, maybe she liked me a bit too much.” he pointed out, taking the flashlight back and kneeling on the floor. “So? What are we going to do to bring her back to life?”

Yuya smiled to him, satisfied, and pointed at the toolbox.

“I want to try to open the main valve to check that nothing got stuck, hand me the smaller wench.” he asked him.

“Am I just the perfect nurse or what?” Yuri told him while giving him the tool he needed, smirking.

“Don’t make this dirty. It’s already bad enough with me being the plumber.” Yuya warned him, trying to keep his focus on the task at hand.

“Oh but sir! My husband is going to be back home any minute, I don’t think it’s really appropriate for you to be lying on my kitchen floor like that!” Yuri kept the show on, and with the hand that wasn’t holding the flashlight he started caressing up Yuya’s leg.

He must’ve reached a sensitive spot without noticing, because at that point Yuya’s body jerked, the valve got too loose and they got hit by what felt like a tsunami.

For the sake of their stay in that apartment, Yuri seriously wished somehow none of the neighbours was hearing Yuya’s long list of curses and obscenities.

“Yuya, shut the damn thing!” Yuri yelled, which somehow made the elder recover from the shock and the rage and react, turning the valve off.

They stared at each other for a time that felt endless, and in the end Yuri burst out laughing.

“Leave it to us to turn a nice dinner at home into an apocalypse movie.” he told Yuya, leaning toward him and brushing his sticky hair away from his forehead.

As disconsolate as he looked, Yuya managed to smile to him.

“How about we eat dessert on the couch while watching something and let that be our thing to do together? Tomorrow I’m going to ask the landlord for help.” he told Yuri, sounding completely defeated.

“I suppose we should dry the kitchen and ourselves up, first.” Chinen winced. “This’ll teach you to try and involve me into stuff that needs to be done around the house. Next time, you should really date a dishwasher. _She_ ’s definitely more useful than me.” he joked, grinning.

“Doesn’t have your charms.” Yuya pointed out, pressing a kiss to the younger’s lips. “Doesn’t give me a chance to look like a hero, well, even though I failed.” another kiss, and this time he shivered, starting to feeling cold. “And definitely doesn’t good as good all wet.”

Yuri sighed theatrically and got up, stretching out his hand to help Yuya do the same.

“Stick with me, then.” he conceded. “I can't promise something very similar won’t happen tomorrow and the day after that.”

“I’ll be here to try and fix it. And possible make even more of a mess.” Yuya reassured him.

Yuri took his hand, dragging him toward the bathroom.

“Aren't we a match made in heaven.” he muttered and, even though Yuya couldn’t see him, he was quite sure he was smiling.


End file.
